


light as a feather

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Uses for Lucian Magic, First Flight, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Noct nods. "You got this." He shrugs and his wings manifest, the bright crackle of magic and then the wide spread of shiny black feathers. He looksso cool. "You're my Crownsguard. You're my best friend. You can do it."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	light as a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



"It's kinda impressive how far away the ground looks from up here," Prompto says as he looks off the barracks roof. Three stories didn't sound like a lot, but now he's looking down and like...that's plenty far enough to break something.

"Gladio insisted on going off the tallest tower we could get on the roof of," Noct answers with that little grin of his.

"Of course he did." Prompto rolls his eyes. "Some of us didn't grow up knowing from the time we could talk that we'd be doing this someday."

Noct nods. "You got this." He shrugs and his wings manifest, the bright crackle of magic and then the wide spread of shiny black feathers. He looks _so cool_. "You're my Crownsguard. You're my best friend. You can do it."

Prompto smiles, feeling warm. If Noct has faith in him, he can do anything. He shrugs his shoulders—they practiced this part a couple of times, but it's still weird, feeling the tingle of Noct's magic, the way his wings aren't and then _are_ , the way he can feel them spreading out behind him and the warmth of the sun on body parts he doesn't usually have.

"Ready?" Noct says. "Come on." One powerful beat of his wings and he's airborne. He makes it looks so easy. So natural.

And now Prompto is part of his Crownsguard and gets to share in that power too. Here goes.

The trick to it, Noct told him, is not thinking about _how_ wings work, just that you want them to. That you want to fly. That part's easy, as Prompto looks up to see the other Crownsguard circling further out and Noct wheeling around back toward him. He can do this. He wants to fly. He flexes, and the wind seems to just catch underneath his wings as the muscles work and—

His feet come off the ground just like he knows what he's doing. He lifts up into the air, and there's a brief panicky moment when his wings hit the bottom of their stroke and gravity almost catches hold of him again but it _doesn't_ , the next wingbeat coming fast enough, pushing hard enough, to lift him up higher. Toward Noct. Who's smiling at him.

They rise into the air and circle, more and more of Insomnia visible under them with each pass. The first time Prompto catches an air current at just the right angle and rides a thermal with no effort at all, just the way the Marshal explained it in training, feels like _victory_.

"This is awesome!" he yells.

"Right?" Noct yells back. "Follow me!"

He flies up and around the core of the city with its towers and skyscrapers, and Prompto follows him on wings of magic, wings made of his promise to keep Noct safe. It's amazing.

Noct lands on the roof of a building looking over the river, the water glittering in a bright ribbon below as Prompto swoops down after him. Aaaannd isn't quite prepared for the whole "stopping" thing to take a little more room than he intended, so he kinda maybe collides with Noct a little.

"Dork," Noct says, laughing, his wings beating behind him as he gets his arms around Prompto's waist to steady them both.

"Like you did better your first time," Prompto retorts. His hands are on Noct's arms. he doesn't want to let go.

"Maybe." Noct shrugs, his wings wrapping forward around them both, muffling the sounds of the city and blocking the brightness of the sun. Like it's just the two of them here. 

Prompto has to shrug and wiggle a little bit to get his own wings to follow suit, but he gets there, his wingtips overlapping Noct's, golden against black. "This is seriously the coolest, though."

"Yeah." Noct leans forward until their foreheads touch, until they're closed into this tiny little space for just the two of them. "I'm so glad you wanted this."

Prompto's heart soars even higher than the rest of him's managed. "You got it, dude. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not the prince, not the spooky Lucian magic stuff, cool as that is, but you. Noct."

Noct takes this really sharp breath, and his wings fold in tighter around them with a rustle. "I'm really glad." His eyes glow just a tiny bit in the dimness around them. It's so cool. Prompto's more than a little bit in love. "You're—you mean the world to me too, okay?" He hesitates for a second, awkward the way he gets when he's not playing a part, and then he tips his head so their noses don't get in the way anymore and kisses Prompto's mouth. He's gentle, sweet, just a featherlight touch, so Prompto leans into him to make it more certain. Noct hums into his mouth, encouraging him—wanting him back—and it's incredible.

Maybe even better than flying.


End file.
